Kelly
Kelly was a contestant on Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Fanatic Falcons. Personality Kelly is a rich trophy wife who prefers to ignore the time past on her, and see herself as someone that can hang out with young people easily, and while most of the times, they appreciate her sweet mother-like attitude towards them, some other may just find it ackward. She hasn't challenged herself to anything beyond completing a grueling yoga class, but being on Total Drama is a motivation to step away from her confort zone, give it all in the game, and try things that others would say that "aren't for her age", which probably will be a surprise for everyone, including herself. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Locked at Home Kelly is the fourth newbie to be introduced, and Lindsay is the first one to admire how she looks, however, Trent stats that the show was for teenagers, and she was older than everyone there, which she isn't happy about. Chris does admit she is at the beggining of her fourties, and that even with that, they wanted to make a game changer, which Gwen misunderstood for something else, but she is cut anyways. As she was one of the twelve newbies in the season, she was placed in the Fanatic Falcons. As the first challenge starts, she is the first one to go for her team to the dirty laundry, but she says that she should call her maid, who cleans really well, but this taken as racist. When her round finished, she struggled to keep it going, even with having a shovel. As Jack goes up, she cheers for him, confusing him, but she says in the confessional that she may be older, but she can still interact with the young people. Her team ultimately wins, and she stays at her private cabin. Into The Truth Kelly is first seen during the rainfall, asking Courtney if she wanted to enter to her private cabin, which she accepts. At first, the cabin looked like a regular one, but Kelly indicates her to go down the stairs, to find out that Kelly had a fancy cabin, that had anything she wanted, leaving her impressed. When Courtney mentioned that only hosts could enjoy such facilities, Kelly revealed that she got her cabin under the advice of having her in the game with some private luxury, or giving up her spot to her daughter Taylor. After that, Gwen appears and exits the cabin just for seeing Courtney was there, who tried to snap back, however, Kelly stopped her by giving her a tip of being less whiny, and proving herself to be a valuable player, as Courtney leaves the cabin under her advice, Kelly remarks in the confessional how she is a cool mom. At the challenge, she contributes when the Fans get their first point. Later on, her team keeps scoring and decimating the rivals, however, at one point, the team starts to fail, even with that, she is always shown to get most questions right. At the final round, she competes for her team alongside Arianna, against Courtney and Shawn, but thanks to Shawn's mistake, she and Arianna score and win the challenge for the fans, as they win for the second time. Leaf It To Me Kelly is seen until the start of the challenge, where she is visibly scared of Karli and her horror story. When running to the end of the woods, she confuses Brody, as she uses surfer talking to communicate with him. Thanks to someone's mistake, her team loses for the first time, however, she is deemed safe, as that person is eliminated. Even if her team lose, she presumably stayed at her cabin. Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Loose Lips, Scare Teens Saturday Night Beavers Appearences Trivia *Kelly is one of the two non-teenagers to have competed on the show, with the other one being Blaineley. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Fanatic Falcons